Shadow
by Akebo
Summary: After Sora becomes a Heartless, his shadow goes cavanting about. Here is what I think he was thinking. Could be seen as a sidefic to Darkness Within. Theme is 'Shade', which I probably interpreted wrong.


Shadow

_A KH Drabble_

Well, I do love showing you all of the random things that my mind presents me with. Here is the another piece: Shadow, which is the "Shade" theme of my Sora100. I swear that I'm going to be better at this someday, just give me time...most likely around the 20 or so, time, I'll have it to a place where you guys love my work and I love writing these One-shots. I didn't check this over, so it's most likely chalk full of mistaks.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH. I do however, own a really, really, REALLY cool replica of the Way to Dawn, which I made.

* * *

All the heartless that Sora became could hear was thee rushing of darkness in his think black antennae that were hanging over his head. Occasionally the darkness would whisper something to him, command him to do something that his Heartless body seemed compelled to do, almost like a worker bee, droning along in a hive, controlled by the queen bee. Each of these whispers were like primal instincts to the Heartless body. _Steal the hearts…destroy the key…steal the hearts…_

And as a Shadow, Sora could see no better objective than taking the delicious hearts of those three running down the hallway. He twitched and stuttered, finally managing to walk on awkward flat feet, stumbling down the foyer where the scent of hearts was still so fresh.

He came to the Lift Stop just in time to see it rising back up to the tops. The shadow couldn't work it, so it turned instead down the lift stop hallway, coming outside to where the giant crest lay below.

The scent of hearts was stronger here, wafting up through the drafts and pipes, as if a siren song was wrapping around him, ensnaring him to take the delicious heart. The Heartless followed its cries willingly, mesmerized. And even more so without that stupid shadow of a heart drifting somewhere in his mind to interfere.

By now, the shadow was going crazy, wanting to capture the hearts but unable to find them. And all he could do is sit there and take in that maddening smell of such pure hearts…

_Take the hearts. Devour them. _

'I want to…' the shadow whined. 'I want the hearts!'

_They are our hearts. They belong to us. Take the hearts!_

'But where can I find them?'

_Take the pure hearts! That delicious smell is calling to you!_

'YES!' the Heartless screamed out. 'I WANT THE HEARTS! GIVE ME THE PURE HEARTS!'

Suddenly, it lost its balance.

Ground….

Falling…

Down….

Falling…down…

Falling down….

It fell off the side of the building, spiraling past the crest and landing with a harsh crack onto the steps of the main entrance. The smell of hearts was so strong here; the shadow had no mind for consequences.

'The hearts are calling. The darkness boiling…It wants me to take them…wants me to keep them…wants me to devour!' the Heartless mind sang out in an eerie tune, giddily happy that the hearts were so near.

It phased through the door, wincing when something was pushing against his consciousness, as if wanting to gain control of the mind.

'No!' the heartless mind cried. 'The hearts are mine!'

_Yes… _The darkness whooshed against his antennae, instructing him on what to do. _Those hearts are ours…take them. _

'Yes…' The shadow agreed enthusiastically, walking through the foyer. And towards the stairs, guided by the call of the pure hearts.

He found them, walking towards the exit.

'The pure hearts are mine!' he called triumphantly. 'All mine!' He ran down to reach into their bodies. To wrap his cold hands around their hearts and devour them whole.

He felt another pulsing through his mind, and his knees buckled. 'No! I will not lose control! The Hearts…The pure hearts are calling!' he walked down towards them, even while his mind was losing its internal fight.

'Must…call…brethren…the pure hearts…our…ours…' He was briefly away of a Pure Heart talking to him. He looked up with eyes, half of the heartless, half of Sora.

"Sora!" The Pure Heart called. And then the shadow lost the battle in his head.

"Kairi?"

* * *

I just realized two things when I read this: I made the Heartless seem like Smeegle and Golem, and Shadows are too stupid to have these kinds of emotions. Oh well, it was entertaining for me.

Akebo


End file.
